


Usually Dread Others

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute Martha and Jonathan Kent returned with treats for him.





	Usually Dread Others

Superman TAS characters never belonged to me.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute Martha and Jonathan Kent returned with treats for him. He couldn't remember his master giving him treats instead of hitting him for various reasons.

THE END


End file.
